Falling In Love With A Stranger
by SnowflakesFrozenForever
Summary: Jack worked at the Coffee shop as a barista and then one day she met a beautiful stranger :) Not good at summaries! Here's JELSA ONE SHOT! :D ENJOY :)


**Here's another story for JELSA title "****_Falling in love with a stranger"_** {ONE SHOT} :D

**~Jack's POV~**

* * *

I woke up this early morning preparing myself for work. I sat up and rubbed my eyelids, I'm not an early person but I don't have a choice but to do this. I work at the coffee shop as a _barista, _usually my work starts at 8 o'clock until 5 o'clock in the afternoon. I'm a working student before, but I stopped schooling just for my two brothers, I need to do this for them, I have two siblings named _Sandy _and _Bunny _they're currently at Elementary level. Our parents died in a tragic accident when I was 12 years old they died on a car accident. So now I'm raising my two siblings on my own, and I promised to myself that I'll do whatever I can just to support their financial needs.

I stood up and went to the kitchen, I checked the time it was already 7:15 I need to hurry. Suddenly my phone vibrates, I took my phone to see who is it. It was Kristoff, calling.

I answered.

"Hey Jack! Our boss is looking for you! You need to hurry man" Kristoff stuttered.

I closed my eyes and scratched the back of my head, "_Shit I forgot! Meeting at 7:00!" I whispered. _This can't be! I'm always late no! I need to hurry, no breakfast for today. I quickly grabbed my towel and went to the bathroom. I almost forgot Kristoff.

"Hey! Buddy you there? Can you hear me?" Kristoff said on the line.

"Uh yes! So sorry bro, I'm on my way there don't worry! Be there at…Uh- just give me 10 minutes!" I finished.

"What? Hey-"

I cut the line, I don't have time! I don't want suspension! Probably my boss will kick me in the ass. About my boss well he's tall, with red hair, green eyes, I can't say he's handsome well me and Kristoff hates him for some reason, He never treated us nice, he has a _favoritism_ especially when it comes to girls. I groaned, enough for this I need to get hurry! Or else I'm fired.

* * *

I jumped off my bike and quickly rushed to the entrance of the Coffee shop that I'm working at. As I entered I swallowed hard _"I'm late, the one only no other me" I thought._ I saw Kristoff looking at me, he shake his head and let out a sigh. And there great I saw my boss walking towards my direction, everyone's looking at me now I dropped my shoulders and looked down, _"Great Jack another sermon for you idiot"_

"You're late…..AGAIN" He told me.

I slowly looked up and smiled awkwardly just for assurance.

"I-I sorry Mr. Hans, I promise I-" I was cut off by him.

"Won't be LATE again?" He shook his head, "How many times you have said that to me Jack frost?" He said irritably.

I didn't say anything I looked down, I squeezed my hand I can feel that everyone's looking at me, this is embarrassing. I bit my lower lip He continued.

"Listen to me kid" He said this time he frowned, I looked at him. "I don't want to fire you or suspend you, I don't want your promise, just do it, don't say anything if you can't" He sighed.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Hans" I said.

"Fine, the meeting is over, it's because you're late, you go get to work, I think your friend Kristoff will tell you about what happened on the meeting" He finished, He walked out and went to his office.

I felt the tension subside, I took my handkerchief and wiped the sweat on my forehead. I took a deep breath, I walked towards Kristoff and began to wear my uniform.

"You okay man?" He asked. I nodded.

"Tell me what happened on the meeting after work, is it okay?"

Kristoff nodded. I checked the time it was already 7:55 and I glanced at the main entrance of the coffee shop people are starting to form a line. I looked around and everything's okay and well prepared.

After a few minutes one of our co-workers opened the door glass and welcomed our customers, I smiled and take their orders. "This will be another tough day for us" I whispered to Kristoff He chuckled.

Hour passed finally I let out a sigh I checked the time again it was already 10 o'clock, Happy that few customer were entering. I was still standing waiting for more customers, well that's our job and Mr. Hans orders. He will probably scold at us seeing us doing nothing.

I was about to turn around when suddenly I heard the door bell's open, I glanced at the main entrance. My eyes widened a bit. I've been working here for months but I haven't seen someone like her, she looks so perfect and beautiful, I continued looking at her I swallowed hard I felt like everything's around me turned into a slow motion.

She has a perfect platinum hair and was styled in a very neat braid that rested on her right shoulder, she's wearing a blue long sleeves with light brown jeans and 2 inches heels. I looked at her.

"Wow you gotta be kidding me" I said.

Suddenly I wasn't paying attention I noticed her hand waving slowly in front of me. Kristoff poked me I snapped.

"Hello?" She giggled.

I awkwardly scratched my temple_, "Geez! What happened?" I thought._

Kristoff poked me again he whispered. "She's a customer dude what are you doing?"

I looked at him then to her, she giggled. Am I dreaming or am I dead? Cause I saw an angel, literally. I walked closer to the counter and approached her.

"Y-yes ma'am may I have your order please?" I said politely. I wasn't looking at her and again I hear her giggled softly, "Okay that's adorable" I whispered. I looked at and I found her staring at me.

"Uh yes, but I want a hot chocolate please? Do you have?" She smiled. I nodded.

"Yes ma'am we have, I'll serve your hot chocolate in a few minutes you may take your seat first" I smiled.

"Okay I'll wait" she chuckled.

She walked at one of the empty seats and sat down she placed her shoulder bag at the top of the table. I shook my head, Kristoff walked towards me.

"Buddy I'll take care of this there's another customer" I nodded, I took their orders and once I have it I quickly handed them to Kristoff.

I glanced at the platinum blonde girl she was staring at me I awkwardly gestured my hand and mouthed "wait a second" She nodded and smile, I smiled back. After a few minutes Kristoff called me and handed me the hot chocolate, I grabbed the tray and placed the hot chocolate. I walked towards her table and approached her.

"Here's your hot chocolate Ma'am enjoy your day" I smiled at her.

"Thank you" She said.

I turn around and smiled, I saw Kristoff looked at me, He gave me a teasing smile I shook my head. I've never seen a beautiful girl like her before seriously in my entire life.

"Love at first sight huh?" Kristoff whispered. I pushed him away.

"Nah, She's a customer dude seriously" I laughed.

Kristoff grinned I noticed his eyes, I bet he's looking at the girl. He shook his head.

"She's looking at you, I don't know that you're attractive" He chuckled. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Why don't you try to look at your back" He said without looking at me.

I slowly turned my head, and glanced at her, I blushed. She's looking at me w-why? I saw her blushed too she quickly looked away and took her phone.

I smirked, "I wonder what's her name"

* * *

2 MONTHS LATER

For the first time in forever I wasn't late! I checked the time.

7:35 I smiled.

I rushed through the entrance and greeted my co-workers with a warming smile. I began to wear my uniform, this would be a great day for me. Ah I hope I'll see her today it's been two months, we always talked to each other, talk about random topics but I haven't asked her name. After that my friend Kristoff always teases me whenever she walks in. Today is Friday and usually when it's Friday my working time starts at 8am until 12:30pm. I shook my head and smile, "I'm going to ask her" I said.

"Going to ask her? A DATE?!" Kristoff shouted. I quickly covered her mouth. I gave him a look.

"Shush! Are you crazy?!" I groaned. He chuckled.

"You haven't asked her name then you'll ask her for a date? Geez men!" He shrugged. I threw him a piece of paper.

"I know what I'm doing Kristoff" I told him.

"Okay okay, you go buddy I won't judge" He stated.

I kept on looking and waiting at the entrance door, No signs of her, No platinum blonde girl. I sighed Why am I disappointed anyway? I ran my fingers through my head I checked the time 12:25pm, 4 hours of waiting and yes until now I haven't seen her.

"Mood swings?" Kristoff teased.

I rolled my eyes at him. I ignored him and began fixing myself I went to the bathroom and took off my uniform. I'm wearing simple gray shirt. "I'm literally having a mood swing, what's with that girl?" I kept on talking to myself. I went to 's office and I said that I'm going home now he nodded then allowed me to leave.

I walked outside of his office and approached Kristoff.

"I gotta go now bro" I said.

"You sure? But what if she-"

I smiled, "It's okay buddy" He nodded.

Suddenly when I exited at the Coffee shop I bumped to someone, I fell onto the ground butt first.

"Ouch!" I moaned.

I felt someone's arms onto my left shoulder

"Oh my god I' am really sorry! Are you okay?"

My eyes wide opened. _"That voice, S-She's here shit Jack stand up!"_

I covered my face with my left hand, I stood up. I faced her.

"Y-yeah I'm…fine"

My heart skipped a beat, this was my first time to see her up close, I looked at her eyes, eyebrows, her nose, those rosy cheeks, and then….._her lips. _I swallowed hard.

She then giggled and shook her head. _"Adorable"_

"I'm sorry, forgive me about that" She smiled at me warmly. I kept on looking at her without noticing that she's telling me something.

"….so because of that I'm sorry again" she said. She looked at me furrowed eyebrows

"You okay?" She asked.

I looked away and scratched the back of my head. I smiled at her awkwardly.

"Y-yes I'm fine, and that's okay" I told her.

She playfully nodded. _"She's really beautiful" I smiled instantly at the thought._

She looked at me.

"So you're going home? I mean half day?" She asked.

"Yeah, half day" Geez! I looked at her and it seems like she's waiting for more.

"Uh- so you'll buy a hot chocolate?" I asked, she then smiled.

"Oh no, not anymore" She said. I gave her a look then chuckled.

"I'm Jack by the way" I gestured my hand offering her a hand shake, she slowly looked at me in the eyes. My heart began to pound. We're staring at each other. Suddenly someone says "Excuse me" We both startled and moved on the other side I laughed, as I realized we're blocking the entrance door of the coffee shop. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear she clears her throat.

"Sorry" She giggled, "Elsa, my name's Elsa" I smiled at her.

"So Elsa, where are you going anyway? I-I mean do you want me to walk with you? Ah- just a companion you know since it's my half day of work but if you don't want t-" She giggled as she covered her mouth I paused and looked at her again, She stopped giggling.

"Sure, it's my pleasure then" She smiled. I took a deep breath and we started walking while talking to each other again I can't keep my eyes on her.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"__Is this love at first sight? Because I'm falling in love with this beautiful stranger" I smiled at the thought._


End file.
